


tongue tied july

by woozi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, slight slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozi/pseuds/woozi
Summary: “It hurts the rest of the team, it hurts me,” Hajime’s fingers tighten around his shoulders, and Tooru’s eyes widen when Hajime’s own become watery.“Hajime…” Tooru mumbles, watching his expression crumple as his other arm shoots up to scrub at his eyes. His own hands are shaking a little, Hajime barely ever cries in front of him. He didn’t even cry when they lost, no, Tooru cried enough for the whole team. Hajime was there to hold him, keep him grounded, when he couldn’t do that for himself. Reminiscing on it, he reaches out for Hajime’s shirt, pulling him in for a hug.“I love you, damn it,” Hajime grits out against his shoulder, his arms tightly wrapping around Oikawa’s back, “Why can’t you take care of yourself?”





	

Tooru lies on his back in the foyer of the Seijou gym, the breeze from the open doors blowing in and brushing his sweaty curls off his face. His limbs are spread out wide like a starfish, chest still rising and falling quite heavily from his rough practice.

 

No one else is there, just him. He had been working on strengthening his spikes. After losing to Karasuno, there was no area he could consider being weak in. In fact, he’d still be practicing if it wasn’t for a dull ache rising in his knee. He closes his eyes, listening to the trees rustle and the birds chirp outside, the occasional slide of rocks in the pavement from other people finishing their own practice. 

 

School was over. It was mid July; he was sporting a tan, enjoying the free time despite how behind he was on summer work. He hung out with the team regularly. It was hard, no one blamed him for the loss, but it was a difficult bounce back for him personally. He wouldn’t let it happen again. He hoped the guys knew that, hoped they still trusted him. It was a blow to not only his ego, but to the bond he had with his team members as captain. 

 

Which is why he still came here everyday. There was no reason not to, not when he had to be stronger, be better. However, it felt quite nice to lie on the cool tile, the hot sun avoiding him from inside. He would rather stay here and rest than go back and practice again. But he knew he should take advantage of not being held back from school at the moment, his grades would thank him if he just got up and improved-

 

“Oikawa.”

 

He was so content in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the scratch of rocks once more, yet this time they were coming towards him. The footsteps stopped in front of the gym doors, and he opened his eyes to see Iwaizumi staring down at him.

 

“Hey, Iwa-chan.” He smiled, stretching out his back on the floor before pushing himself up so he was sitting.

 

“I called you twice,” Hajime huffed, “And you didn’t answer, so I guessed you were here.”

 

“And you guessed right!” Tooru takes a minute to stretch out his leg a bit, making it easier on his knee - he didn’t have his brace on, before standing up. “My phone is in my bag, what did you want?”

 

He takes a second to look Hajime over. The boy is in casual wear; shorts and a t-shirt. He’s wearing old, battered converse that Tooru has wanted him to throw out for months.  _ They’re comfy _ , is the response he gets every time, along with a shrug. Tooru eventually got a matching pair to test his words. He’s quite dark, and he can see the hint of a tan line right before his socks end.

 

“You should take a day off. Let’s go do something.” Hajime offers, nudging Tooru inside the gym to retrieve his things.

 

“Hmm? How thoughtful of you, Iwa-chan,” Tooru rests a hand over his chest for effect, “Trying to whisk me away from my own sickly habits.”

 

“Yes,” Hajime rolls his eyes, reaching down to pick up the volleyball Tooru left on the ground, playing with it in his hands for a few moments, “I do worry about you, sometimes.”

 

Tooru wilts a bit, not knowing if he’s serious or not. The way he’s looking at him, straightfaced, lets him know he is. He laughs it off.

 

“Come on, we both know we can’t lose again to some amature team like Karasuno,” He plays his tone casual, although he knows Hajime is aware that those words are his very worst fear: to lose.

 

Hajime tosses the ball into the cart in the back along with all the others, before making his way back to where Oikawa was leaning against the cemented wall, scrolling through his phone. Hajime plucks it out of his hands and slides it back in Oikawa’s bag. “Look at me.”

 

Tooru would rather not, but Hajime knows he can’t ignore him. He lifts his gaze up to the other boy, whose eyebrows are furrowed in concern. 

 

“I know how you are, I know you need to be in control.” Hajime starts off, and Tooru straightens off of the wall so he’s standing up correctly. “But you working yourself to exhaustion everyday is proof you aren’t in control of even yourself.”

 

Tooru stiffens, knowing this is going to be a lecture of some sort, “Iwa-”

 

“Please, just listen.” Hajime pleads, resting a hand on the brunettes shoulder. Tooru flushes slightly from the close proximity. “You won’t be in shape for games if you do this all summer.”

 

“Your knee hurts, right? You stretched it out before you stood earlier. That should be enough for you to take it easy.” The raven boy is still looking straight at him, his gaze burning at Tooru’s face. His body feels warm.

 

“Seijou can’t succeed with an injured captain. Let your knee heal, I hate it when you hurt yourself like this.” His tone becomes clearly stressed for the first time, and it surprises Oikawa. He really shouldn’t be this worried, it was Oikawa’s own problem.

 

“It hurts the rest of the team, it hurts  _ me _ ,” Hajime’s fingers tighten around his shoulders, and Tooru’s eyes widen when Hajime’s own become watery.

 

“Hajime…” Tooru mumbles, watching his expression crumple as his other arm shoots up to scrub at his eyes. His own hands are shaking a little, Hajime barely ever cries in front of him. He didn’t even cry when they lost, no, Tooru cried enough for the whole team. Hajime was there to hold him, keep him grounded, when he couldn’t do that for himself. Reminiscing on it, he reaches out for Hajime’s shirt, pulling him in for a hug.

 

“I love you, damn it,” Hajime grits out against his shoulder, his arms tightly wrapping around Oikawa’s back, “Why can’t you take care of yourself?”

 

Tooru is stunned at the confession, he goes rigid. He’s known Hajime forever, they’ve seen the best and worst of each other countless times, and he… loved him. Tooru, Tooru loved him too. Definitely, but Hajime was so easy to love. He was good at  _ everything _ , he didn’t struggle when things didn’t go his way. He takes life as it goes, learns from his mistakes. He makes great decisions for himself, for everyone. He knows what he’s doing. How could he love Oikawa? Oikawa, who hides what he feels until he breaks, only breaks in front of him. Isn’t it annoying? Isn’t Hajime sick of him? Isn’t he frustrated; always having to assure his friend that everything will be alright, that they will move on from this, since Tooru is incapable of doing that himself?

 

Tooru realizes he’s crying when his tears blur his vision, and he feels snot burn his nose. 

 

“You,” Tooru’s voice threatens to break on him, so he clears his throat and tries again. He can feel himself shaking. “You love me?”

 

Hajime’s hands are rubbing warm circles into his back and Tooru can’t believe how he’s still comforting _him_ when he just _confessed_ _his feelings_. It’s ridiculous.

 

“Yeah.” Hajime admits simply. “I don’t mind if you don’t like me, or anything. I just want you to know I’m here for you.” Despite sounding painfully casual, Tooru noticed the nervous undertone to his words.

 

“Shut up,” Tooru has heard enough. He pulls back, only seeing Hajime’s taken aback expression for a second before he presses his mouth against his. Just once, then backs away.

 

“I’m terrible. I don’t understand.” Tooru is still trying to figure out  _ why _ Hajime even likes him. “I stress you out all the time. How can you stand me?” Normally, Tooru would rather die than be this vulnerable, than to lay himself out naked like this. Hajime knows his insecurities, but Tooru doesn’t have to  _ tell  _ him like this.

 

“Shut up.” Hajime mimics him from before. He’s tugged forwards before he’s kissing Hajime again, and his shoulders slump. It feels really nice, even if he’s gross from sweating and crying because Hajime still wants to kiss him like this anyway. It sends shivers down his spine.

 

They pull away to breathe, but Hajime keeps his hands on him, his arm and the back of his neck burning from where his fingers are pressed to his skin. 

 

“I won’t practice tomorrow.” Tooru says eventually, after they’ve stood together just breathing for a while.

 

“That’s good.”

 

“Can I stay over?”

 

“Yeah.” Hajime says, finally straightening up. “My mom was making cookies when I left.”

 

Oikawa shoots up, too. “Why didn’t you tell me, Iwa-chan?” he whines, pushing lightly at Hajime’s shoulder. 

 

“Because I asked her to make some. For you.” Hajime admits slowly, a shy smile tugging at his lips.

 

Tooru bites his lip, fighting off a smile himself. “I love you.” He says, and reaches down to sling his bag over his shoulder.

 

Hajime smile grows, wide and real. 

  
“I love you too. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a year or two since i've seen hq, but i love this ship so much. feedback is appreciated!


End file.
